Lil Mosqi
Lil Mosqi is Wang Lin's pet. History Book Two Lil Mosqi was part of a herd of Mosquito Beasts on Planet Suzaku before he met Wang Lin. Initially, it attacked Wang Lin in Hou Fen but was subdued by him. After some time, Lil Mosqi became more docile towards Wang Lin. Book Three Lil Mosqi was very aggressive towards the Thunder Toad that Wang Lin obtained in the Land of the Ancient God. This feeling was reciprocated by the Thunder Toad; it may be because they are natural nemesis as one is a mosquito while the other is a toad. Book Six Wang Lin fed it the Golden Spirit Root he stole from the Da Lou Sword Sect elders which resulted in it evolving and becoming a "Mosquito King." In the Demon Spirit Land's Tide Abyss, Wang Lin found Greed and a few members of the 12 Swords Disciples surrounded by a herd of Mosquito Beasts. Their king was somehow controlled by Greed which gave him control of the whole herd. Lil Mosqi fought the other Mosquito King and became the new king of the herd after killing and absorbing it. However, since it had to follow Wang Lin, all the older Mosquito Beasts committed suicide as only the younger Mosquito Beasts could enter a cultivator's storage bag. Book Nine After leaving the Seven-Colored Realm, Wang Lin took it inside the Wind Celestial Realm where he helped it ambush other Mosquito Kings to further strengthen its bloodline and evolve. He even used it to amass an army of thousands of Mosquito Beasts among which there were even a few Blue Mosquito Beasts that could rival a Nirvana Cleanser cultivator. Lil Mosqi and its followers devoured the fierce beasts Wang Lin encountered inside Ye Mo's Ancient Tomb. There, they drank from the river of blood from the fierce beasts which allowed them to grow much larger and stronger. Finally, the over 10,000 Mosquito Beasts became ever more fierce and powerful. Book Ten During the climax of the first battle of the Third Sealed-Outer Realm War, Wang Lin obtained Li Guang's Bow but was unable to refine it as he lacked a Celestial bloodline. In fact, it caused him severe injuries which forced him to call out the Nether Beast. It appeared and spat out the golden energy it previously devoured which tore a large hole in the Realm-Sealing Formation. During the chaos, Lil Mosqi and its followers got thrown elsewhere and disappeared. Meanwhile, the Nether Beast shrunk and quickly escaped. Book Eleven After they lost Wang Lin, Lil Mosqi and its followers ended up in the Wind Celestial Realm where they rampaged around and devoured other Mosquito Beasts for almost a century. Finally, Wang Lin appeared and Lil Mosqi was overjoyed. It led Wang Lin into the Wind Celestial Realm's depths where, shockingly, Wang Lin found a huge nest with Mosquito Beast eggs. Wang Lin stored all the eggs to feed them to Lil Mosqi later and destroyed the hidden area and the door further ahead leading to the Immortal Astral Continent which was used by the Gui Yi Sect members to enter the Cave. Destroying that area allowed Wang Lin to be assured that the Gui Yi Sect members could not leave the Cave and become a hurdle in his plans. Lil Mosqi led its followers to the Immortal Astral Continent after Xuan Luo opened up a portal to it. As soon as the Mosquito Beasts entered the portal, they unlocked their Ancestor's memories. This allowed all of them to grow exponentially stronger in an instant, but suddenly the Mosquito Beasts began exploding and dying. Eventually, only 11 remained from the initial tens of thousands of Mosquito Beasts. However, these 11 gave off pure golden light that contained a terrifying aura. Even Xuan Luo was astonished by the aura. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Mosquito Beast Category:Alive Category:Planet Suzaku Category:Alliance Star System Category:Sealed Realm Category:Wang Lin's Cave World Category:Immortal Astral Continent Category:Spirit Void